


Stuck at Em’s with Zach O’Tool…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Lust, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>113 with a different twist; what if Emmett wasn’t home when Zack stopped by… But Justin was…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck at Em’s with Zach O’Tool…

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck In… a series of little porn ficlets

Title: Stuck at Em’s with Zach O’Tool…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1157  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…

Summary: 113 with a different twist; what if Emmett wasn’t home when Zack stopped by… But Justin was…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable charters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Stuck at Em’s with Zach O’Tool…**

Justin is running around crazily, in the middle of making lasagna and he can’t find his pan…  
The kitchen is trashed and Brian is working late and won’t be home for an hour and a half or so. He finally remembers that he took it to Em’s holiday party full of “Death by Chocolate” cake. He grabs his keys and heads over there, thinking 'thank god Em only lives a few blocks away'.

Justin gets there and Em’s not home, he calls him on his cell but it goes directly to voice mail. So he leaves a message saying he stopped by to retrieve his lasagna pan and uses his key to get in. Once inside he’s bent over hunting through the cabinets searching when someone reaches over and asks if they can help…

Justin looks up and stares,slightly drooling, right at Zach O’Tool. Zach says

"I ran into some friends of yours and they sent me over to cheer you up…"  
Justin just keeps staring and says "ha…"

Zach takes his hand.

"Now you don’t look so sad to me...lets just see how happy we can make each other." He whispers, as he reaches out and pulls Justin to him.  
Zack leans in to kiss Justin,who turns his head and says.

"I have a better idea."

Justin slides down to his knees and reaches up and unbuttons Zach’s taut pants. Its only seconds later that Justin wrangles in the stallion he just released from its corral. Now Justin’s staring at Zack’s massive bull-cock as he lassoes it in; still drooling he wraps his lips around the big beautiful head running his tongue around the ridge several times then closing his mouth and takes in a good five or six inches…

A endless torrent of thoughts invade Justin's mind as he enjoys the unexpected.

'I mean really Zack O’Tool is huge… what twelve, fourteen inches! Oh god! I think I might faint. I mean Brian’s big, a full nine and half inches. That’s damn impressive; but Zach!'  
'I really can’t speak, I’m mostly just making grunts and gestures. I’m not sure when Zack brought me into Em’s bedroom, but I feel like I just dropped acid and I’m on the set of Laugh-In in some Geisha boy skit with Johnnie Atlas… Its fuchsia, tangerine, purple and leopard skin… and I think there’s a strobe light!'

Zach lays me down on the bed.

"Aren’t you a little wildcat, my kitten?" He says, as he’s running his hands across my bare chest down to my zipper.

Just hearing the metal teeth slide and come undone was exciting Justin beyond reality, on this warped porn set he seemed to find himself in. He lay there enjoying being molested by a national porn star and feeling totally giddy that his boyfriend insists on being in an open relationship. 'Just so long as we don’t exchange names, numbers, kisses, or see each other again and I'm home by three am!'  
'Yep forecast looks good for this evening, it’s only eight thirty seven… aaah that feels great, hours to play… Zack’s so strong as he pulls me up into him and devours my cock working me up and down. Over and over I’m moaning and crying as I feel my blood flowing and pumping through me; bringing life to all my nerve ending as they come alive and my skins starts to glisten and shimmer.'

Zack flips Justin over onto his stomach and spreads him wide.

'I’m like a little play toy; Zack’s so much bigger and stronger yet he’s really very gentle with me. My breathing is hitching as I feel Zack's tongue run down the center of my back along my spine, until he reaches my big fleshy globes, pushing his tongue deep inside of me. My sensations are sparking and my juices are flowing as I leak all over Emmett’s sheets…'

'Zack’s dipping in and out of me, each time penetrating me further and further, it isn’t long before I’m taking almost all Zack's sweet long wet appendage deep inside me as he swishes and tickles me; making me buck and writhe for him… I’ve been with guys whose cocks weren’t as thick and long as Zack’s tongue; I’m float away on my own personal cum cloud and it’s only his fucking tongue… Oh God I’m in Heaven…'

'I’m moaning and groaning lost in all the pleasure Zack’s giving me as my body shakes imagining how big his dick is. I feel him slowly pull his long accessory from my ass; my mind reels with frustration at the loss. But it isn’t long before I hear Zack ripping the condom open; I can’t help wondering if he has to have them custom made to fit his massive member?'

'I cry out and buck at his intrusion fighting against his huge penis, no matter how much I want this, my body’s natural instinct is to resist… Once I settle down and relax adjusting to the invasion my body falls into sink with the rhythm Zach has set; he starts slowly and builds as he goes and it isn't long before my lithe body accepts all of his joy stick.'

'Zach is really working it hard as he slams in and out of me as I scream and shudder as he hits my prostate repeatedly. I’m covered in my own sweat and cum as I flop like a fish out of water having been harpooned by the sperm whale on top of me… We're both so close I can hardly hold off, Zach whispers in my ear'

“Oh God you’re so Beautiful Emmett, Cum for me!”

'I block out the Emmett part and shoot all over Em’s purple sheets, pillows, headboard and wall… I catch my breath as I watch it all run down the wall like someone just threw a drink in a lovers quarrel…'

~~~~

Justin walks into the loft at eleven seventeen and it smells great.He can’t believe Brian finished making dinner and cleaned up. He was very inventive rolling up the noodles like nautical lasagna sea creatures baked in my large muffin tins. It’s actually perfect the way he made them into individual servings…

'But then again I’m not really hungry… for dinner, It seems I have this uncontrollable urge to top my lover and make all my dreams come true…'

~~~~

Meanwhile at Woody’s, Ted and Michael sit nursing their beers when Emmett comes in and says I’ve seen the light!

"I’m not kidding you! I don’t know what’s going on but,when I went home I saw Justin in my bed with Zack O’Tool! It was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen! I couldn’t help but just stand in the doorway and watch as I got myself off!… Oh God I’m so Horny!… I need to be fucked good and hard…See ya boys!

Ted grins.  
"Well it worked in a very round about way…"

The End…


End file.
